1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slim type optical disk device for carrying a notebook-sized personal computer having features in a heat dissipating structure of a semiconductor element, such as a motor driver IC, for controlling the rotation of a disk motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drive system IC, such as a motor driver IC, for controlling the rotation of a disk motor carried in an optical disk device generates a large amount of heat. Accordingly, a cooling mechanism is provided in the optical disk device.
For example, as a cooling mechanism in a slim type optical disk device for carrying a notebook-sized personal computer, there is proposed an optical disk device of a heat dissipating structure using an external housing with which heat radiated from the driver IC is transmitted from the read face of a step part of the chassis to the whole chassis to cool the chassis by wind generated due to the rotation of a disk (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11478).
The internal structure of the optical disk device has become complex due to recent high double speed and high frequency transmission. For example, a substrate carrying a driver IC, etc. is mounted at a sliding mechanical body (drawer) side. In such a structure, unlike a device disclosed in the patent document 1, there is a problem that a heat dissipation structure using an external housing so that a substrate carrying a semiconductor element is fixed to the external housing to radiate the heat of the driver IC of the semiconductor element, cannot be adopted.